


prompt #70: you're warm

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, one of my fave fics i've wrote, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: none
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: 100 ways to say i love you





	prompt #70: you're warm

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

Katara felt drained as she walked out of her 7pm class. She had classes the whole afternoon, which were all majors, and a makeup class for a minor subject earlier in the morning. The only break she had was for lunch, which only lasted 30 minutes. The only thing she wanted to do was to go back to her dorm and sleep until next week. She texted her boyfriend, Zuko, and asked if he could come to her place. And seconds later, he replies with a ‘sure, I’ll be there in a few’ which makes Katara smile. At least she could cuddle with her boyfriend. She stops by a fast-food place to grab food for her and Zuko, and heads to Starbucks to buy chamomile tea, which helps her relax.

Zuko arrived at Katara’s dorm, not feeling well. He went inside and laid down on her couch, groaning. He had chills, and a cough. He knew he should’ve stayed home, but he also knew that Katara’s schedule was hectic today and she would need to destress. So, he put on his hoodie and dragged his ass to Katara’s place, which wasn’t too far away from his place either.

“Hey, Katara.” Zuko smiles as she walks in, getting up to grab the food in her hand. She smiles, leaning in to give Zuko a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hey. I got us food!” She says and Zuko chuckles.

“Thanks. I would have gotten food on the way here, but…” He stops, knowing that if Katara found out he had a cold, she would scold him. Katara looks at him, waiting for him to finish. “Ah, nothing. Thanks for the food.” He smiles and grabs the plastic and her tea, and puts it on the table. Katara puts her bag on the floor as she walks over to Zuko and grabs his hand.

“ **You’re warm**.” She says and proceeds to place a hand on his neck. He grabs her hand away from his neck.

“No, no, I’m fine.” He says, and lets out a small cough. Katara looks at him, all serious, and puts her hand back on his neck. This time, he lets her, knowing that she would find out anyway.

“You have a fever, don’t you?” She says, putting her hands on her hips. Zuko looks at her, then looks away.

“Uh, maybe?” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and she sighs. “But I’m fine, babe. Don’t worry about me.” Zuko says. But to his dismay, he lets out a dry cough.

“Of course I have to worry about you. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you. I can’t have you getting sick.” She says as she smiles at him, eyes full of love. Zuko smiles, taking her hands in his. “But you know, you should have stayed at home.” Zuko chuckles.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.” He says and Katara picks up her tea.

“Here sit down and drink this. I’ll head to the pharmacy and buy some medicine.” She says, well more like demands. Zuko wants to protest, but doesn’t, and he does as she says. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. You can go ahead and eat dinner.” She walks out of the dorm and returns to see that Zuko hasn’t touched the food.

“I got you cough syrup, and some ibuprofen. I also got you some skittles, since I know they’re your favorite.” Katara smiles, and Zuko can’t help but smile back. How did he deserve someone like Katara?

“What’s wrong? Do you not like the food?” She asks as if she’s talking to a child. Zuko chuckles, taking a sip of the tea.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll just throw up whatever I eat.” He says and Katara purses her lips.

“Okay true. But, you need to eat at least a little. You can’t take your medicine on an empty stomach.” She simply says and sits down next to him, unwrapping a burger and puts it near his mouth. “Here, bite.” And Zuko can’t help but laugh.

“First of all, I’m not a kid. Second of all, I don’t need to eat.” Zuko says, sipping his tea. “I already have the tea.” Katara sighs.

“You’re stubborn, you know that?” She says with a small smile on her face. “Come on, please? Eat at least half the burger.” She looks at him with puppy dog eyes and Zuko knows he can’t say no.

“Okay, okay.” He sighs and takes the burger from Katara, slowly eating. Katara grabs her burger as well and starts to eat. A few minutes later, Zuko finishes half of his burger. “Okay, I’m done eating, mom.” He adds the last part jokingly and Katara giggles.

“Hang on, I’ll grab some water for you.” She says as she gets up and goes to the fridge to grab a bottle. She walks back to Zuko and before she can sit back down, Zuko gently grabs her by her waist and looks up at her.

“Thanks. For taking care of me.” He says in a soft voice and Katara smiles and leans down, giving him a peck on his head.

“You don’t have to thank me, Zuko.” She says as she grabs the medicine on the table. Zuko pulls her down so that she’s sitting on his lap, and she giggles. “Even when you’re sick, you’re still a flirt.” She jokes and Zuko laughs, resting his head between the crook of her neck. “Here, take the cough syrup first.” She says and Zuko looks up and takes the medicine from Katara. He drinks it and makes a face, making Katara laugh. “Here, drink some water.” And Zuko does. Katara grabs the ibuprofen tablet and puts it on Zuko’s hand and he takes it, swallowing. He grabs the water and drinks it.

“I’m never getting sick again.” He says and Katara stands up, smiling.

“That’s why I keep telling you, you have to take vitamins everyday, eat healthy, drink water, and exercise.” Katara says, and starts to clean up their mess. “Here.” She hands him the skittles and he smiles.

“Thanks.” He opens it and starts to eat. He takes one and offers it to Katara and she takes it, with her mouth, earning a chuckle from Zuko. She puts away the trash and drinks some water, then head back over to Zuko.

“You better not get sick.” Zuko says to Katara in a serious voice and she laughs.

“I won’t. I have a better immune system than you.” She teases. “Now come here.” She grabs his warm hand and they walk to Katara’s room. “You need rest. Now sleep.”

“Hey, you need to rest too.” Zuko says and Katara nods.

“I know. I’ll rest after I take a quick shower. Now, you go and lay down.” She says and Zuko sighs, walking over to the bed.

“Hurry up, I wanna cuddle.” He says and Katara laughs, heading over to the bathroom. She takes a quick shower, like she promised, and changes into a tank top and shorts. She puts her hair in a bun and brushes her teeth before heading back to her room. Katara walks in and sees Zuko fast asleep. She smiles as she turns off the lights and turns on the lamp beside her bed. She sits down and plants a quick kiss on Zuko’s cheek and brushes some strands of hair away from his face. She turns off the lamp and lies down, her back facing Zuko.

“Good night, Zuko.” Katara says and she instantly feels Zuko’s warm body behind her as he moves closer to her.

“Good night, Katara.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
